


【瀚冰】你多少钱？

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO预警OOC OOC OOC预警RPS大名注意这里没有傻狗奶糕 只有大A高瀚宇！！！再重复一遍 慎入！！！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警  
> OOC OOC OOC预警  
> RPS大名注意  
> 这里没有傻狗奶糕 只有大A高瀚宇！！！  
> 再重复一遍 慎入！！！

喧闹的地下拳场，出现在这里的人既有全市最见不得天日的黑户窜犯，也有最著名的富贾权贵，我搏命你下注，所有的法规都如同草芥，在这里法则只有一条——胜者为王。

高瀚宇是前者，而季肖冰则是后者。

“王老板，没想到您今天找我过来是看这样的表演？”季肖冰蹙眉，说实话他对这种血腥的赌博毫无兴趣，没想到表面一本正经王氏集团总裁居然好这一口。如果一开始就知道是这种应酬，他一定会不顾一切推掉的。

“诶~季总，既来之，则安之。不会白白教你来一次的，下一场是我带来的人踢馆这里的王牌，如果我的人赢了那合同就按照我说的价格签，如果王牌赢了那就用你们公司的价格签，你看怎么样？”肥头大耳的王老板一脸油腻，笑眯眯地看着季肖冰叫他浑身不舒服。

这个拳市季肖冰以前没来过，却也听一些合作伙伴提过，这里有个号称不败传说的王牌——高瀚宇。听说这里的老板曾经号称如果有谁打败了这个男人，就把这个场子拱手让人，不过男人从不轻易出手一个月只打一场，出台费也出奇的高。老王头这一次和他打这样的赌，怕不是有些眼高于顶了，既想用高价吃下他手上那批货还想赢了这个场子？

季肖冰习惯性的抿了抿嘴，拨弄着衬衫上价格不菲的袖扣，“好啊，赌啊，怕什么？”

王老板打了个手势，人群突然爆发出狂乱的声响，他们好像疯了一般呼喊着同一个名字，“高瀚宇！高瀚宇！高瀚宇！”

第一眼见到这个名为高瀚宇的男人的时候季肖冰就被震撼到了——这绝对是一个超强的ALPHA，肆意发散的信息素足以让一个Omega当场发情。利落的短发，凶狠的眼神，简单的白背心蓝短裤也掩不去他身上强烈的杀伐之气。季肖冰简直要产生错觉，出现在他眼前的根本是一匹号令群狼的头狼，正跃跃欲试准备与入侵者死斗一番。

就算注射了足量的抑制剂，季肖冰都觉得自己的腿有些发软，腹腔深处独属于Omega的器官骚动不已。

“季老板，给，古巴运来的新货。”王老板递来一支雪茄，打断了季肖冰的视线，自然也没看见这个场子的王牌在他转头的一瞬投来的视线。

“客气。”季肖冰吃喝嫖赌样样不沾，唯独就爱抽上一口，以至年纪轻轻就有些老烟嗓。老王头递来的确实是上等货，烟迷的他不加疑惑就接了过来。

接下去出场的就是王老板带来的踢馆者，比起高瀚宇出来时满场的呼喊，这位新人的待遇可就差多了。热身时间裁判从观战席上丢下一副红色拳击手套，新人横的很，“我不需要手套！”

裁判噗嗤一下笑出声，“小子，你别不要脸了，这是给高瀚宇的。怕他不带手套打死你！”话落，全场又爆发出一阵哄笑。

高瀚宇没有笑，他只是默默的走到擂台中央捡起手套带了起来，咬住贴边紧了紧。他从不轻视任何一个对手，这是他的生存之道。

新人上台不过数分钟又是被倒喝彩又是被嘲笑，还没开打心性就乱了几分，在开始之后更是被压着吊打。季肖冰坐在VIP看台上，视线始终追随着高瀚宇，看着他结实的肌肉被汗水沾湿，看着他撩起白色背心擦去额头汗水时暴露出来的腹肌。

好热.......

不对！

久违的燥热感突然从下腹涌上，只一瞬间，腹部就有一股热流喷薄而出。

他要发情了？！明明前两天才打过抑制剂？！

怎么.....！雪茄！

想要给贴身保镖使眼色，却通过手机反光撇见跟了自己三个月的保镖居然在对着老王笑。

他太傻了，怎么会轻易着了这种货色的道。什么踢馆什么合同，从一开始这个老王头的目标就是他，就连身边的人都被收买了！

不行，不能暴露。

季肖冰故作无事地继续抽了一口雪茄，将白烟吐在王老板耳测，强装镇定的与王老板聊着赛事，“这高瀚宇果然厉害，看来王老板这次很难赢了。”

“哈哈哈，季老板说笑了，不到最后谁又知道？”王老板还以为下在烟草里的药没起效果，附和着继续做戏，心下却道人人都说季家独子精明能干，今日一瞧也不过如此。

季肖冰暗中设置了手机铃声，假装来电接听，“喂？啊~~高总啊，好久不见，好久不见~我这里有点吵，你稍等，我换个地方和您说。”说话的同时季肖冰转头向王老板递送了一个歉意的眼神，比了个要去一边打电话的手势，得到假意的谅解后便离开了座位。

第一次来，进门的时候兜兜转转九绕十八弯，季肖冰此刻不知道出口应该往哪儿走。体内的燥热越发扩散，他几乎在离开那群贼人视线的一刻就腿软的挪不开脚。扶着墙勉强前进，可以明显的感受到后穴已经被Omega分泌的液体打湿，季肖冰勉强向后摸了摸。果然，大量的淫水已经浸透了内裤，慢慢侵蚀他的长裤。

再不快点找到出口的话......

突然身后爆发出一阵激烈的欢呼，季肖冰料想应该是比赛结束了。扶着墙加快脚步，被发现逃走只是时间问题。结果才没走几步就隐约听见右后方传来的声响，“快！快找！你往那边，我找这边，该死，没想到这小子那么会装！”

该死！

听声音对方距离他只有没多少脚程，可能转个弯就会发现他，没有后路的季肖冰只能转身推开离他最近的门。

艹，一进门季肖冰就后悔了，这里是拳手的更衣室——简直就是一个大型的alpha信息素聚集地。刚一踏入，季肖冰就彻底浑身酸软滑倒在地，任他怎么调整呼吸，体内都像有一把火一般烧干他身上所有的水分。omega的天性不依靠药物他根本无法抵抗，后穴瘙痒的发疼，还有那个更令人羞于启齿的地方在渴望着，叫嚣着。

突然一阵脚步声逼近，季肖冰抚着恣意跳动的心脏，担心下一秒就会被人抓走按在床上随意肏弄、标记，臣服于alpha满足他们所有的要求，这是所有omega内心最深处的恐惧。

转动门把手的声音简直要逼疯季肖冰，现在的他甚至连抵住门的力气都使不出…

咚…咚…咚…

“你干嘛！这里是拳手专用的！”突然一道清朗的男音阻止来人开门的动作，“给我滚远点！”

季肖冰不知道说话的人有什么能耐，但是他确实听见脚步声又渐渐向远处去了。

还未松下一口气，门还是被粗暴的打开了，这一刻浓烈的alpha味道直接冲入他的鼻腔，几乎是闻到这股烟草味的同时后穴又分泌了大量的液体。

他的身体在用实际行动告诉他，他想被这个alpha肏。

“啧，你怎么在这儿？”甜腻的草莓味他在门外就闻到了，这个好看的过分的小少爷是omega？还是没被标记的omega？

高瀚宇皱眉，从社会底层爬出来的他什么没见过，发情的omega是什么样子他更是了解的很。一次次看着浑身湿透的omega被不同的男人带走，压在肮脏的巷子里肏干也会发出浪荡的呼喊声。没想到就这点而言，无论出身如何，本能还是无法改变的。

看着跪坐在地上爬不起来的omega，湿漉漉的眼睛，湿漉漉的屁股，配上这张漂亮脸蛋，真特么勾人。

“救，救救我…嗯啊…”季肖冰边说边忍住后穴一阵一阵的抽搐，每一次收缩都会挤出不少的液体，不用摸也知道，他的屁股现在已经彻底湿透了，还能维持理智说话已经连他自己都十分意外了，“救我出去……要多少钱……嗯哈......我都给你…嗯啊……”

“我不缺钱，我的命都是别人的，要钱干嘛？”高瀚宇脱掉白色背心擦了擦头上的汗后随手一丢，拉起西装革履满面潮红的季肖冰贴近观察，嗯，比在擂台上看着更漂亮。

高瀚宇的味道是最上乘的雪茄香，季肖冰更是无法抵抗，颤颤巍巍的双脚根本支撑不住，全身的重量压在背后的铁柜和高瀚宇揪着他的手上。

“你想要……嗯…哈…什么…只要你帮我…我都可以…”

高瀚宇觉得说着傻话的小少爷真是有点可爱了，用舌头顶了顶刚被打了一拳有点破皮的口腔内侧，眼神一下锐利起来，而这一次不是为了争夺领地，是为了征服配偶。

“我想要什么？是个alpha，看到发情的omega当然只想干他。”话音刚落霸道的吻就堵住了季肖冰的唇，伴随着滚烫舌尖入侵的还有那甩摆不掉的信息素。

根本无法反抗，接触上对方身体的那一刻，季肖冰就知道自己完了，他的身体简直有自己意识一般勾住了对方的脖子，将甜美的唇舌送入对方口中。啧啧的接吻声和场外依稀可闻的叫好声此起彼伏。

拳击手根本不知道温柔是何物，只知道送上门的上等肉不吃就是傻子，舌尖离开烫地惊人的口腔下滑至喉结。重重的吮吸没几下就在季肖冰雪白的脖颈上留下一连串的红痕，将自己的东西做上标记是再自然不过的事。

快速的抽出昂贵的真皮腰带，甚至不需要去绑住对方的双手，情欲自然会让omega成为最听话的奴役。翻过季肖冰的身子将漂亮脸蛋压在铁皮柜上，听着男人哭泣口不对心的求饶，高瀚宇只觉得身体和内心都蒸腾了起来。

“住……住手…放开我…嗯啊啊…我……不…”季肖冰哼哼唧唧的反抗。

“住手？我看你的屁股可不是那么说的。”毫不留情的一掌拍在丰满挺翘的臀肉上，白嫩的屁股一下子就显出一个红肿的巴掌印，“你屁股里的水都滴到地上了，我要是住手，你不是要痒死了？”

“啊……你凭什么…嗯啊哈…打我…”从小到大从来没有被打过屁股，却被这等第一次见面的粗蛮alpha压住拍打，比起疼痛，内心的耻辱感更胜，“你放…放开…我…”

“放开？你一个omega在这种地方发情，放你出去你还不被一群alpha奸死？”高瀚宇皱眉，手上动作也加快起来，该死的，他的屁股也太嫩了吧，手感好棒。

从来没有干过那么棒的屁股，高瀚宇控制不住自己的手，揉挤面团似的粗暴玩弄着两坨软肉，将臀缝里的水玩的滋滋作响。

好热…好痒…好想要东西进去…

“哈…嗯……别玩了…里面好痒……要你进来……嗯哈……”屁股被把玩，体内又真的骚痒到不行，季肖冰烧光了理智干脆自暴自弃撅着屁股向后求肏。

omega的信息素也对alpha产生了影响，高瀚宇一把拉下裤衩，撸了两把就怼上了湿滑不堪的穴口。

“好烫…好大……”硕大的龟头顶住入口，从来洁身自好未  
被alpha进入过的omega惊慌不已，后悔刚刚自己求着对方进来的话语，扭着屁股又想逃走，上半身还穿戴整齐，下半身却湿的不行，他可是季氏的当家人，又不是路边随手可招的娼妓，怎么能被压在这种肮脏的地方破身，思及此季肖冰好像突然涌上一股力道，想要挣脱束缚，可却是以卵击石，被重新制服压在铁柜上的下一刻，炙热的肉刃变一下贯穿了他的身体。

 

“啊啊啊啊！”舒爽、滚烫、疼痛，混杂着太多复杂的感觉，季肖冰承受不住险些滑地，却被粗壮的手臂一把捞了上来。“艹，好紧。”高瀚宇被夹的倒吸一口气，他是第一次进入如此紧致的身体，“你该不会还是个雏儿吧？”

“啊嗯啊啊……太大了……高…瀚宇…太大了……我不行的…你出去…出去…”第一次被进入就遇到在alpha中都算得上顶级的尺寸，季肖冰疼的龇牙，绕是omega的身体分泌再多的润滑液体也耐不住那么粗长的一根。

不用季肖冰回答，高瀚宇就知道他猜对了，这个omega 不仅没有被标记，就连性事都是第一次。不知为何他竟产生了一丝怜爱——这种他这一行最不需要的感情，还绑着绷带的手从衣摆下方钻入，抚摸着对方的小腹，隔着肚子他甚至都能摸到自己的那根。向上难得温柔的抚摸着细腻滑嫩的皮肤，缓解对方的不适。

停止了继续进入的动作等待对方适应，亲吻对方的腺体注入信息素试图麻痹对方的痛觉，这是AO性爱中常用的手段，却是久经战场的高瀚宇第一次对omega使用。

事实证明确实有效，透过皮肤omega吸取不少信息素，麻痹痛觉的同时反而让体内的灼烧感更强。季肖冰再一次的感觉到浑身烧的不行，而高瀚宇也切身感受到一股股浇在他柱身上的热液。

忍到现在已经是高瀚宇的极限，下一秒，他就再也顾不得其他，狠狠一顶将整根硬物尽数没入对方体内。

“啊啊…嗯……深…太深了…”黑发青年根本受不了这根巨物，想要向前逃离却根本没有路，只能贴在铁皮柜上接受一下接一下的重重顶弄。

“还不够深呢，待会儿我还要操进你的生殖腔，彻底救救你这淫水泛滥的身子。”

听到生殖腔，季肖冰浑身一震，“不可以…不可以进去……”他根本无法想象被这个人进入omega最重要器官、被这个人标记会有多可怕的后果。

“可不可以不是你说了算的。”说这高瀚宇用力一顶，感觉头部遇到了阻碍。

“啊！嗯哈！”这里怎么会…怎么会那么舒服，好麻…好刺激…

只是被顶到生殖腔口，季肖冰就爽的不行，手指扣着铁皮后穴死死的夹住肉棍，险些叫高瀚宇直接射了出来。

“才肏你的入口就那么爽了，你这身子真是了不起…”粗喘着气，高瀚宇加快速度，不停的叫龟头撞击那敏感的软肉，换来身下人一声接一声的浪叫。

“你放松点…我进不去…”omega不放松，就连alpha都无法撞开入口进入，急躁的情绪涌上，高瀚宇不耐烦的向后一扯直接将季肖冰的腰和腿拉扯成了90度角，扶着臀肉啪啪啪的肏干着，分泌过多的淫水被拍打成白沫，粘在两人的耻毛上。

“哎呀，这场比赛打得可真痛快。”突然门外传说话声，吓得季肖冰缩紧了甬道，夹到高瀚宇也爽的不行。可却也一下子起了坏主意，低下头看着金主泪汪汪的眼睛，“少爷，我的兄弟可都要回来了，你想让他们看到你这小屁股被我肏的通红的样子吗？想让他们听到你叫的那么骚嘛？嗯？”

“你…嗯……想干嘛…”堪堪扶着铁柜，季肖冰光是想到高瀚宇说的情景就羞的不行，已经被压在这种地方肏弄，还要被人看到，无论如何他都做不到。

“我想进你的生殖腔。”高瀚宇直截了当的说出自己的要求，“你让我进去，我就叫他们滚蛋，不然，要是他们进来了，我也不知道是不是拦得住着一群alpha不对你做点什么。”高瀚宇当然是吓吓季肖冰的，整个群体里最强势的alpha看中的猎物，其他人根本不敢插手。可这个时候季肖冰哪里还记得这种常识，屁股里还插着滚烫的肉茎，门外站着五六个alpha。这种情况他根本来不及思考，只能咬着牙通红着眼应了下来，“我答应你，叫他们走。”

高瀚宇满意的笑了，下一刻便释放出比擂台上还要强烈的信息素，其中的意思直白的很。顿时门外的说话声就停了，取而代之的是陆陆续续离开的脚步声。

“那么现在就是兑现你诺言的时候了，少爷。”

季肖冰拧着眉头承受超量的信息素，身体湿的一塌糊涂，却还要遵守方才自己许下的约定，慢慢放松身体，让体内最敏感最私密的地方松开，接纳滚烫粗大的阴茎。

明显可以感受到对方身体的变化，高瀚宇兴奋的扭胯在腔口打转。

“不要磨…好难受……”奇异陌生的感觉让季肖冰难耐的很，第一次被刺激这种地方，他根本不知道如何是好。烫热的头部顶的他浑身发软，想要…好想要……里边…更深的的地方想被填满…

“难受？我看你爽的很吧。又在喷水了。”说话间顶撞的速度更快一下一下叫身下人叫不出声，高瀚宇不知道被压在他身下的男人平时是如何的叱咤风云，只晓得这个omega比任何一个人都让他沉迷，从未动过标记别人念头的他竟然想要将这个人占为己有。

“…嗯啊……是…好多水…被你干出好多水……”季肖冰烧晕了脑袋，不知道自己在喊什么，“里面…快干进来…嗯哈……啊…生殖腔…好痒…”

吻去小少爷眼角泪水的下一刻高瀚宇才惊觉自己做了多娘炮的举动，可一看到这漂亮的小omega哭到哽咽红着眼眶，他就不自觉的心软。

艹，所以老板不让他碰omega是对的。

将自己的反常归咎于这个甜软的omega，高瀚宇发了狠不加怜惜的挺腰，硕大的蘑菇头一下子便刺入那湿的一塌糊涂的处子地。紧热的腔室一下子就整个包裹住alpha过大的顶端，饥渴的吮吸着不放。

“啊…进来…了……好烫……嗯哈……”生殖腔被肏了......

季肖冰仰着头，强烈的快感让他根本来不及为自己失去贞操哀叹，体内不受控制的收缩，饿了许久的地方终于被填满。身体不由自主地配合alpha肏弄的频率向后活动顶弄着屁股，试图将肉棍吞吃的更深，被侵犯被掠夺被掌握的失控感叫一辈子万事我有的季肖冰彻底失神，双眼空洞的承受过量的快感，小小的生殖腔被完全撑满，在一下又一下的肏弄之下变形，每一个细胞都呼喊着舒服。

该死，Omega身体里边也太舒服了，高瀚宇觉得自己的腰有自主意识的款摆，诱人的草莓香气一阵阵传入鼻腔，诱惑他去咬破后颈的腺体，注入自己的味道。

烧红了眼，引以为傲的自制力分崩离析，一把扯开小少爷被汗水浸湿的衬衫，扣子噼里啪啦的脱了线掉落在地上。白皙的后背整个暴露在他眼前，为情欲所影响的腺体红肿突起，来不及思考，拳手低头咬住了那里。

“嘶——不..!”腺体被咬住，即将被标记的本能让Omega的身体臣服，却无法让季肖冰的心也服从，被一个素未蒙面甚至连自由都被别人握住的人标记——太可怕了！

高瀚宇压住季肖冰挣扎的手，刺入皮肤的虎牙更进几分，一鼓作气的将信息素注入伤口，性器被夹的发疼，身下的人都的仿佛筛糠，标记了，他把这个漂亮小少爷标记了。征服的兴奋感让alpha激动万分，深埋在生殖腔里的性器顿时起了结，将小小的腔室堵的一丝空隙都没有。

从来没有过的满足感叫alpha低吼出声，夜嚎的狼一般扬起了头。

“你是我的了，小少爷......”指节掐进腰部的软肉，高瀚宇精关一松，滚烫的精液烫的Omega身体不断瑟缩。一股一股的精液却不放过他依旧慢慢的浇灌整个生殖腔.....

季肖冰无法接受这个事实，却又不得不去面对他真的被标记的现实，而这还不是当下最可怕的，体内的胀大不停在生殖腔内搅动，已经成结了的性器除非完成射精不可能再离开温暖的器官。

不仅被标记，还被射一肚子精液，被迫怀上对方的孩子——艹，等他有机会回去，一定要搞死这个姓王的老王八蛋！

就着插在生殖腔里的状态，高瀚宇拉开季肖冰细长的长腿将人180度转了个身，连带数体内的肉棒也在生殖腔里碾摩了半圈，没了气力的季肖冰叫都叫不出来，只能堪堪哼哼唧唧搂住对方的脖颈被钉在铁柜上抽插。

脑子一片混乱，耳朵只能听到淫靡的性交身，鼻尖也只能被浓烈的烟草味充满——这不过这一次，夹杂了一点甜甜的味道。

浑身酥软的季肖冰根本不记得被压在更衣室干了多久，只记得恢复神智之后已经被带到了浴室，洒在身上的热水拉回了他的些许神智。Omega的生殖腔已经被完全射满，甚至就连肠道都被灌满的精液，小肚子圆鼓鼓的好似有孕的妇人。

“小少爷，自己扶好，我帮你挖出来。”高瀚宇探入被他肏开的后穴，试图抠挖自己射在里边的白色液体，谁承想却被季肖冰白细的手指拉开。

“别....别弄出来......我要留着怀宝宝......”被热气氤氲的大眼睛忽闪忽闪，猫一般的嘴抿了抿，“要给你生个小宝宝......”

高瀚宇心脏一缩，尽管知道这是Omega的生育本能在作祟，从来没有家的概念他第一次听见有人要给他生孩子，内心还是被震撼了一下。

搓洗着对方身上黏腻的液体，高瀚宇知道什么一家三口的平和生活他永远都没有这个福气享受，就算在Omega强烈的信息素刺激下他也只是做了半永久标记，如果这小少爷想，去医院做一个手术就可以去除，包括可能已经在这肚子里扎根了的小生命。

突然的不舍让高瀚宇轻轻的抚摸过凸起的小腹，说不清楚现在自己心里的感觉到底是什么........

三个月后——

推开高瀚宇简陋卧室的房门，老板丢下一张白纸，简简单单的一张纸却叫男人瞪大了双眼。

这是！

“老高啊，我都没想到你还能攀上季家。卖身契你拿好，以前的事儿我们就一笔勾销。”老板也不多说，指了指门外，虽说放走这个ACE他确实有些肉疼，但这次拿到的报酬他这个场子卖掉十个都不一定赚得回来，“季家少爷在外边等你，走吧。”

除了拳套，高瀚宇什么都没有拿，许多许多年没有呼吸过自由的空气，一时之间他竟有些不敢相信。踏出拳场，是一条再普通不过的小马路，路边停着一辆黑色汽车，就算不认识这牌子高瀚宇也知道一定造价不菲。

车窗缓缓摇下，只见过一次却又在脑海深处印刻的脸庞慢慢出现，对他比了比上车的手势。

他是知道这个小少爷的地位可能有些了不得，可却没想到居然那么了不得。沐浴在久违的阳光下大跨步上了车，小少爷摘下墨镜，嫣然一笑，“高瀚宇，你以后就是我的人了。”

高瀚宇还不太相信这一切是真的，满是伤疤的手就被对方拉过去覆在小腹上，“我的孩子想爸爸的味道了。”

狠戾的拳手难以置信的瞪大双眼，他居然没有打掉这个孩子？而且，对方身上传来的淡淡烟草味和香甜草莓混合的信息素，他竟然连标记都没有洗掉？！

“看着我做什么，我这里的卖身契，你这辈子都别想赎回去了。”


	2. 【瀚冰】你多少钱？[2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO私设 XJB写筑巢  
> RPS AU私设真人大名  
> OOC

纯白色调设计简洁的办公室内弥漫着浓郁的信息素味儿，本不应该出现在总裁办公室的保镖此刻却对公司掌权者做着极度逾距的侵犯行为。

一身黑色西装，利落的寸头，高瀚宇正揽着季肖冰的腰，火热的唇堵住对方过渡着充满他信息素的口液，刺入鼻尖的甜腻草莓香味让alpha下身迅速鼓起来一个大包。

这是我的Omega，怀着我的孩子的Omega。

这个事实让高瀚宇硬得更厉害，难以抑制的占有欲让他箍紧了对方纤细的腰身。

适时响起的铃声打破了两人几欲脱轨的热吻，也缓和了高瀚宇过度波动的心跳，距离越界只有一线之隔。

清了清嗓子，季肖冰按下座机通话键，“你说。”

秘书清脆的声音传了出来，“季总，今天晚上7点和尊楚集团的年总在德山轩有个会餐，晚高峰堵车，现在不出发的话可能会迟到。”

“好，我知道了。”季肖冰已然恢复冷静自持的模样，挂断电话后整理了下西装、领带转头对高瀚宇道，“备车吧。”

“好。”高瀚宇颔首。

从办公室到直达电梯再到那辆载着他驶出地狱的黑色豪车，每一处能让高瀚宇与对方独处的私密空间都让他无比舒畅。可他至今不知道到底应该顺势将对方当做自己的Omega来疼爱，还是当做“金主”一般言听计从。

离开地下拳场已经一月有余，期间季肖冰不仅为他提供了新的身份证明、银行卡，甚至还将他车库里那些价值不菲的跑车借他练习考取驾照。

他知道自己的作用肯定不会是保镖、司机那么简单，方才在办公室里的“信息素交流”活动，才是他最大的“价值”所在——为季家小少爷肚子里孩子能够安全成长，提供足够的信息素安胎。

可谁会想要给一个最底层靠拳头讨生活的男人生孩子，况且还是个有钱有势的Omega。

不过只要想到即将有一个流淌着自己血液的小生命来到这个世界，高瀚宇就忘却了一切的不合理，不自觉的牵起嘴角，他真的可以有一个家吗？

“你拐错弯了。”后座一直闭眼假寐的季肖冰默默开口，没有错过高瀚宇转瞬即逝的微笑，说话的语气也软了两分。

虽说天赋异禀很快拿下驾照，可常年在下只角生活，高瀚宇对市中心的路况并不熟悉，经过季肖冰那么一提醒，他才赶忙看向导航，发现确实偏离了路线，提前一个路口拐弯使进单行道，回到原来的路线得绕好大一圈。

眼看距离7点只有十分钟，可导航重新规划的到达时间至少还要半小时。

晚高峰的路况已经有越发堵塞的趋势，高瀚宇踩油门的力道不由得重了几分，他不想将那么一件小事搞砸。想来可笑，擂台上遇到过无数次想将他置于死地的对手都未曾让他有过一丝焦灼，偏生这样的小事上他却失了必胜的把握，不知是不是安逸了一段时间人也跟着没出息了。

“喂，Vivian。”后座又传来了季肖冰的声音，高瀚宇下意识地望向后视镜，只见对方一脸悠然慢慢开口，“你通知下年总说我还在会议中，会晚半小时到达。”

高瀚宇握住方向盘的手紧了紧。

“慢慢来，别急，安全第一。”季肖冰重新闭上眼之前留下一句话。

空气中依稀可以辨别出的草莓味不是高瀚宇的错觉，配上这句不紧不慢的命令式安抚，连高瀚宇自己都没注意到他的驾驶速度又恢复如初。

收回投在季肖冰身上的视线，全神贯注在导航的提示上，后半段的车程中没再出什么岔子。

许是迟到了半小时，抵达包厢的时候对方点的菜已经上桌了。

作为撑场面的保镖，高瀚宇自然没有不会没眼力见的一起入席，在季肖冰的椅背后站定，看着有些年纪的年总热情的起身招呼。

比起这个从未见过的老男人一脸谄媚的侃侃而谈，高瀚宇更在意这一桌子的大闸蟹，他可没有错过季肖冰在见到这一桌子摆出花来的蟹时眼中冒出的亮光。

这孕夫可以吃那么多寒凉的食物吗？

高瀚宇的注意力一直放在季肖冰到底吃了几个蟹上，自然没有注意到一开始热络的气氛已经渐渐改变，年总脸上的褶子从嘴角转移到眉间，就连商人最基本的虚与委蛇都再难以保持。

“季肖冰！你不要太过分了！好歹我也是你爸爸的老朋友，你自己听听你这是做小辈的说出来的话吗？”

毫不客气的呵斥声将高瀚宇的注意力从季肖冰钳蟹壳的手上转移，莫名看着对面的老者有些激动地站起来，险些撞到一旁上菜的侍者。野兽的本能让他进了一步站到季肖冰身边，周身散发出一股强势的气场，压得对方极其不适。

“年伯，我不过在商言商罢了，您老动动什么气。我开出的条件如果您这边不接受，那也是买卖不成仁义在嘛。”季肖冰伸手拦住了高瀚宇，嘴角微微一笑，却让老者愈加上火。

被年轻一代驳了面子，再吵闹只显得更难看，年总冷哼一声喝光了杯中的酒，神情讥讽地说，“看来传言没错，你真是不知道傍上了哪家豪门的alpha，都不把我们这群老头子放在眼里了。可Omega终究是Omega，早晚逃不过给alpha下崽儿的命。”老人将酒杯扣在桌上，还嫌不够火撒气似地再次开口，“我看你爸也是老糊涂了，把偌大一个季氏交到你手上，我倒要看看你季家还能狂多久。”发泄完恶狠狠的瞪了季肖冰一眼就撒手摔门离开。

高瀚宇打小就和涵养二字绝了缘，在拳击场上练出的一身暴脾气上来就要去追，却被季肖冰叫住。

“你不想揍那个老东西？！”这话就算是他这个alpha听着都恶心的很，他很难想象季肖冰还能维持住一脸笑容。

“别追了，他一把老骨头，可吃不消你这一拳头。”季肖冰淡然的撩起餐巾抹了抹嘴，摆了一顿饭的架子总算可以松快些，看着满脸怒容的高瀚宇觉得着实讨人喜欢，“会叫的狗不咬人，少了几个亿的生意，这老头这样已经算有涵养的了。他呢，也就是在我爸白手起家时帮了点忙，季家站稳脚跟之后就一直攀着这层关系，跟个米虫似的。本来养着也就养着，可偏偏还要以次充好，提供劣质原材料，之前因此还险些出了事故。所以再难看，这条虫也得给驱了。话虽如此，你要真给人揍了，回头我和爸还是不好交代的。”

“可他说的真不是人话！”高瀚宇紧了紧拳头，也不知怎么地就是气不打一处来，就他的生长环境比这个更难听的侮辱Omega的话他也不是没听过，可就偏生听不得别人编排季肖冰多一句。

季肖冰擦手的动作顿了顿，转而舔了舔唇，齿颊间仿佛还留有一丝蟹肉的清甜，“他说的也没错，社会对Omega的偏见一直以来都有，一旦被标记就会依附于alpha成为生育工具。”原本悲凄的事儿到了季肖冰口中变成了轻描淡写，“不过我不一样，我这不是有你了吗？”

闻言高瀚宇愣了一下，还未来得及思索这话是什么意思，就听见季肖冰对着服务员说到，“剩下这些你给我打包了吧。”说完还指了指圆桌中央的还未被拆剥的3对蟹。

“你还吃？那么凉的东西，你不怕闹肚子。”高瀚宇忘了顾忌身份，出口阻拦，他可没有数错，一顿饭下来，这四五两的蟹季肖冰已经吃了两对了。

“噗，我有数，点都点了，总不能扔了吧。”季肖冰边说边又转头吩咐服务生再挑20对好的活蟹一起打包后转头对着高瀚宇笑道，“打包回去你吃呗，刚才没吃上，馋得老盯着我手上看。”

我那是怕你吃太多肚子疼！

高瀚宇瞪大了眼珠看着季肖冰，只见对方噗嗤一下笑出声，方才确定对方是逗他玩呢。

“你还挺可爱的。”季肖冰止了笑意，“活蟹拿回去放池子里泡着，明天中秋，大伙要回家的就带几对回去。”

高瀚宇点头表示知道。

 

回到宅子已经将近十一点，季肖冰一踏进家门就驼起了背仿佛没了力气的小虾米，丢下一句我先去洗澡就上了楼。

高瀚宇按照交代将活蟹做了处理，至于桌上那几只橘得泛红了的肥美螃蟹，高瀚宇难得犯了难。这人生二十几载，还鲜少有闲情逸致吃这玩意儿。

比起这不填肚子的奢侈玩意儿，高瀚宇更惦记冰箱里有啥剩菜。平素如若季小少爷有应酬，家里几个管事也会自己开伙，老人节俭，就算有吃不完的也不舍得倒掉，自从高瀚宇来了，这些剩菜倒有了去处。

将被保险膜包敷完好的菜盘端出，剩的不多，就一口红烧鳝丝，半盘子芹菜炒鱿鱼，还有一碗海带牛肉汤，高瀚宇有些哭笑不得，这季家上上下下怎么都好吃一口河鲜海鲜的。不知道是这几位老管家养刁了季小少爷的嘴，还是季肖冰将一众人的口味带走。

晚上的餐会前高瀚宇只在车上囫囵吞枣的招呼了个面包，还是来自于季肖冰的“先见之明”，到了这个点，肚子是时候开始打鼓了。

撕了保险膜，从冷柜里抓出两包面条，这都是张婶空闲的时候手擀的，高瀚宇吃了一次就懂了季肖冰总挑外面的面条不好吃是为何了。

将面条煮熟后，换了口铁锅加热了牛肉汤，混杂着海带独特香味汤底让高瀚宇的肚子不争气的咕咕叫了起来。将泛着微黄的面倒进牛肉汤中煮至涨开后倒入鳝丝和芹菜，一口气将冰箱清理干净。

贫民窟里的孩子多少都掌握着烂糊面的技能，高瀚宇也不例外，只是没想到这不能更接地气儿的香气将刚洗完澡的季家少爷也勾来了。

倒不是季肖冰的鼻子特别好使，只是他洗完澡还看到楼下厨房的灯还亮着有些好奇，正巧遇见高瀚宇的面条要起锅。

“好香啊，你在煮什么？”季肖冰擦着头发凑到灶台边上，好奇的闻着，“你还会做饭？”

“什么做饭，不过是大杂烩罢了，香也是张婶儿的菜做的好。”洗完澡顺了毛的季肖冰凑过来，浓郁的草莓味不加掩饰的冲入他的鼻腔，几乎遮掩过面的香气，让他吞咽口水的原因从胃直接南下。

“我也要吃。”季肖冰晚上带着任务吃饭，过了嘴瘾，肚子却没填饱。如今给这一锅子面条勾的馋虫都起了，“我饿了。”

高瀚宇为难地rua了rua自己的板寸，这季小少爷什么人，怎么能和他一起吃着乌七八糟的大锅面，“要不，我叫张婶给你弄点填填肚子。”

“那么晚了，张婶肯定睡了，你这有现成的不给我吃？怎么，还护食啊？”越是不让他吃，季肖冰就越是想吃，他可还怀着宝宝呢！怎么还吃不得孩子爹下的一口面了？

高瀚宇寻思着伺候着小少爷可比打拳难多了，动不动就回嘴咬你一口，下了无数套等着你钻，误解你的意思。

认命的捞了一碗糊烂得正好的面，偏心地将好的货色捞进对方那碗，高瀚宇才将边角料都归集到自己碗里。

“小少爷，诺。”

抽了筷子迫不及待扒了两口，贪食的小嘴脸哪里还有平日商场上说一不二的架势，高瀚宇不知不觉地盯着季肖冰看出了神。

这般好看的人，当时在擂台上他只一眼就被他摄了魂，后又在更衣室遇见，好像是老天爷赐他的礼物一般。

一个漂亮的、正在发情的、他钟意的Omega。

“不错，真好吃。”心满意足的舔着油光锃亮的薄唇，季肖冰没注意到高瀚宇只一瞬过分翕张的鼻翼，转头寻找着什么，“诶？那个蟹呢，你怎么不吃？”

“那玩意儿吃起来太麻烦了。”高瀚宇实话实说。

“怎么会，你等等啊。”高瀚宇看着季肖冰放下已经吃了大半的面，不知道在那儿鼓捣什么，突然掏出了一堆小物件，有他认得出的，也有他不知道做什么用的。

季肖冰兴致勃勃的剪开绑住蟹脚的绳子，熟稔的动作让高瀚宇怀疑到底有多少蟹命丧季老板之手。直到季肖冰敲敲打打剪刀锤子镊子匙子一起上，将一整块红得流油的蟹膏挑出放进高瀚宇碗里，他才意识到这个小少爷居然在为他服务？！

高瀚宇被小少爷这一波操作唬得一愣一愣的，手比大脑更快一步行动，止住了对方的动作。

“怎么？”季肖冰莫名看着高瀚宇，仿佛自己做的不过是再正常不过的事。

Alpha几乎抑制不住自己张狂的信息素，粗浓的眉毛微蹙，“你到底想干嘛？”

高瀚宇自己都不知道自己在问哪件事，是此刻为他拆蟹，还是从两人相遇之后的所有事。

但无论是哪一种，这个小少爷做的所有事都太超过了。

在对方猎食者一般的凌厉眼神下，季肖冰依旧不慌不忙的拆剥着蟹壳，仔仔细细的将白色的整块蟹肉剃进高瀚宇碗里，“干嘛？剥蟹给你吃啊，你不是嫌麻烦？”

高瀚宇搭在对方臂膀上的手松了紧，紧了松，看着亮得晃眼的灯光下，季肖冰人畜无害的微笑，最后一言不发地将碗里的东西一扫而空。

 

填饱肚子季肖冰拍拍屁股上楼睡觉了，高瀚宇刷完碗也回了房洗澡，莲蓬头中撒下的冷水也浇不灭他内心的焦躁。季肖冰的脸不停的浮现在他眼前，无论是商场上堪称严厉的表情，还是得到美食后的窃喜微笑，甚至.......甚至还有被他标记时泄露出的高潮迷失。

下身的三两肉又不自觉的起了反应，高瀚宇只觉得自己已经为了那个让他捉摸不透的Omega失了魂，到底谁说被标记后的Omega会成为alpha的附属品。在他看到，自己倒更像是为之神魂颠倒的那个。

贪婪不可能属于自己的美好之物，无法完全占有季肖冰的念头让高瀚宇一拳砸在了瓷砖墙上，骨骼传来的剧烈疼痛也依旧无法缓解他的渴望。

Alpha对Omega的渴望。

高瀚宇对季肖冰的渴望。

草草的扯过一条浴巾围住下半身，打开衣柜却赫然空荡荡一片，说来奇怪，来到季家后虽说一开始为他采买了不少衣物，可每次打开衣柜都会发现衣服越来越少。

今天倒好，除了正装就只剩几条居家裤，就连贴身衣物都没留下。

他在这个家里的身份也十分尴尬，不好意思半夜去叨扰别人询问，思来想去还是只能去找季肖冰。二楼的卧室只有他和季肖冰两个人的有在使用，相隔也不是很远。走道上的常夜灯为其指明方向，季肖冰好像还没入睡，实木大门底端有一丝光亮透出，高瀚宇这才放心地推门而入。

如果他不是因为有些走神，就不会错过那熟悉的信息素，不会不敲门直接进入，也不会看到这让他惊住的场面。

他的小少爷仅穿着一件白色T恤趴伏在柔软的大床上，更确切的说，趴俯在一堆高耸的白色枕头之间。

高瀚宇惊讶的说不出话，没有接受过正规教育的他哪里知道这是Omega的筑巢行为，可本能却让他踏进一步合上了身后的门。

季肖冰显然也没想到高瀚宇会突然出现，手忙脚乱的想要掩饰，却根本无从下手。最可怖的是他甚至还光着屁股骑在一个长条抱枕上。

而这个抱枕，被套上了高瀚宇消失的衣物。

“你别过来....”季肖冰难得紧张的伸手阻止高瀚宇靠近的行为，男人每走近一步，周围雪茄的香味就更重一分。

没有Omega可以抵御自己alpha的气味，与自己压着面子苦苦收集来的仅仅沾有对方一点点气味的衣服相比，高瀚宇真人的味道实在太过于诱惑。

空落落的下体一下就湿了，黏糊糊的液体尽数流淌至被夹在双腿之间的软枕上。

“季少爷.....”高瀚宇挑眉，脸颊上的痣随着邪笑的动作显得格外明显。

该死，偏偏这个时候叫他少爷，Omega软着腿干脆自暴自弃的将身子埋进枕头巢穴。是了，没错，自从怀孕初期过去之后，他的身体就对alpha的信息素格外渴求，更何况怀孕后无法抽烟，对于那标记了他的alpha身上上好的雪茄香气更是贪恋不已。花了大把的金钱将对方赎身，可高瀚宇却突然柳下惠上身一般，对他毫无性趣，无数次的主动勾引都只换来对方一个安抚的吻，可口液中仅含的少许信息素并不能维持太久。

肉就在眼前却吃不到，季肖冰只感觉到身体愈发空虚，肚子里的孩子好像急于撮合他的父母，努力的嚎叫着需要足量的信息素。

可季肖冰如何也拉不脸直接开口求高瀚宇肏他，最后只得出此下策，趁对方不在悄悄偷拿两件衣服。一开始只是一件清洗过稍微沾染一些气味的衣服就能让他满足一阵子，闻着男人的衣服手淫，达到高潮。可慢慢的，Omega的本性不再只满足于前方的发泄，孩子越来越成形，对信息素的渴求也日益激增。从拿一件到拿两件三件，从拿干净的到偷偷拿穿过的。

将自己埋在充斥着对方气味的枕头堆里自慰成了季肖冰每天必做的功课，他不止一次骑在枕头上摩擦下体，用手指开拓留着水的后穴，幻想是对方正在肏干他。

太过于羞耻，却也太过于舒爽。

可虚假的满足过后是更甚的空虚，无法真正被满足的欲望仿若滚雪球一般越积越深。

直到——

炙热的吻没有预兆的就落在了季肖冰的唇上，整个人被对方轻轻松松地从“巢穴”中拎起，令人上瘾的雪茄味萦绕在鼻尖，被自己alpha的味道包围，没有什么比这更让孕期的Omega舒服的。

高瀚宇仿佛一下又回到那个在更衣室强行占有、标记他的狠厉拳手。粗糙的舌苔不假思索的探入他的口腔，肆无忌惮地吸吮着他口中的每一寸，这一刻，周遭的一切都失去了存在感。

常年打拳练就出的铁臂紧紧箍住季肖冰的腰身，高瀚宇说不上此刻内心喷涌而出的热流是什么，那一股狂喜又是怎么回事，他只知道自己现在应该做什么，松开对方被自己蹂躏的红肿的唇，“你想要我的是吗，季肖冰？”

季肖冰重新聚焦，看着高瀚宇眼中仿佛燃烧着一把火，烧的他浑身滚烫。这个时候，矜持还有什么用？

“是。”季肖冰一把搂住对方的脖颈，扯开对方下体唯一一条蔽体的浴巾，将所有的重量压制在高瀚宇充满腱子肉的上身，在alpha的耳边轻声诱惑，“我想要你，肏我，高瀚宇。”

下一秒季肖冰就被正面推倒在他亲手筑建出的枕头巢内，光裸的双腿分开，高瀚宇粗壮的腰身直接挤了进去。

高瀚宇早就按捺不住，在看到每一个枕头上都套着一件他的衣服时，在看到季小少爷满面纯情自慰时，在听见对方亲口求他肏时。

没有alpha，也没有人，可以拒绝。

只穿着白色T恤，刘海顺服的季肖冰嫩的仿若17岁的少年，如不是见过对方在商场上如何雷厉风行，高瀚宇会以为在诱奸一名未成年Omega。

即使不用润滑，季肖冰的屁股也已经湿的一塌糊涂，可高瀚宇顾忌对方已经有了四个月的身孕，扯过边上的枕头垫在对方腰下。插入两根手指开拓紧致的穴道，感受自己四个月前曾享受过的人间天堂，高瀚宇忍着下身的胀痛，咬紧后槽牙小心的旋转着手指。粗粝的指腹刺激得季肖冰不断挺腰，试图将手指吞吃的更深。

他实在太想要了！

“进来，别再弄了。”季肖冰咬着嘴角，羞红脸道，比起直接被干，如此耐心的前戏更叫他羞愧难耐。

“你那次之后就没再做过了吧，怀着身子，还是小心点。”高瀚宇不再是当时猴急的拳手，也知道疼媳妇儿了，探入的两指微张又顺势插入了第三根。右手也没有闲着一会儿抚慰过对方挺立的性器，一会儿温柔的摩擦腿根的嫩肉，时不时地还会轻抚过还并不太显怀的小腹。

季肖冰被撩拨的不行，体内的酥痒到达巅峰，被掰开的大白腿直接夹紧高瀚宇的腰身，将其回勾，“艹，你别弄了，快进来干我。”少爷脾气一上来，高瀚宇也只能无奈的笑笑，看这情况也开拓的差不多，拍了拍季肖冰全身肉最多的地方，“腿松开，不然我怎么干你。”

闻言季肖冰快速的撤开腿，进而主动的将腿向两边分开，形成门户大开的姿势，粉嫩的血口一张一合，勾引的意味再明显不过。季肖冰湿漉漉的黑眸盯着高瀚宇下体的勃起目不转睛，看着男人扶着那根粗长慢慢对准穴口，滚烫的头部接触肉穴的瞬间，他的身体就不由自主的颤栗了下。小穴有自主意识般吮吸着alpha的性器，迫不及待地想要将其吞吃下肚。

这一切都被高瀚宇看在眼里，平日不擅言笑的男人不由得弯起嘴角，“季少爷下边的小嘴实在是太热情了。”说着便一用力将性器没入半根，粗涨的棍状物在润滑液体的帮助下没有遇到一丝阻碍，径直破开了第二次被人造访的内壁。

肉穴热砂一般将男人的肉棒裹住，括约肌快速活跃着，夹得高瀚宇倒吸一口气。回归母体一般的自然，两人好像本就应该是一体的契合，肉茎上突起的经脉刺激着柔软的内壁。季肖冰满足的眯起了眼，扭动着屁股无言催促对方将剩余的部分也插进来。

见对方适应得良好，高瀚宇不再犹豫，下身有力的一挺，将粗大的根部全部抵了进去。在令他痴迷上瘾的甬道中保持不到两秒就再也忍不住的抽插起来，滚烫的肉物遵循着主人的意识捣着季肖冰穴肉，每一下都力道极大，将翕合的内部一次次捅开。

快速而又激烈的动作教季肖冰眯起了双眼，全身的感官都集中到下体与之结合的地方。肉棒嵌在他的体内，那么真实，那么饱满。

高瀚宇在他上头卖力“工作”的样子也性感过了头，贴着头皮的短发已经长了一些，洗浴后还未完全擦干的水顺着额间滴落。鼓厚的胸肌随着动作剧烈起伏，冰块格子般的腹肌因用力格外明显。

美好的肉体让季肖冰不住吞咽口水，他最爱的不止如此，还有深埋体内的巨大尺寸，“嗯啊.....好大....终于吃到了......哈..”季肖冰扭着头，Omega最原始的本能让他没有顾忌的夸奖着alpha出色的性能力，“瀚宇......好厉害....肏的好舒服...顶....对.......嗯哈...顶得好爽.....”

高瀚宇的动作不快却稳，每一下都戳弄在小少爷最为舒爽的一点，搅得屁股里的水不少反多，每每抽出性器后都会连带出不少透明的粘液。

可如此的频率依旧无法满足孕期Omega对信息素的渴求，对性的渴求。

还不够.......还想要更快......

季肖冰大口呼吸着爱极了的雪茄味，手指无意识的扒拉着对方刚毅有力的手臂。高瀚宇被这模样迷惑了心神，被握住的右手轻拂过季肖冰的脸颊，拇指摸索过好看的五官。谁成想到达嘴角时竟被对方一口含住，直接整个被温热的口腔包覆住，就和他的下体一样。

猫儿一般魅惑的大眼无辜却又魅惑的看着高瀚宇，口中的动作没有停下，柔软的舌又一寸一寸舔过带着茧子的指腹。过了一会，当季肖冰主动吐出指节时，一道银丝连接着口腔和高瀚宇的手指。季肖冰还嫌不够似地探出嫣红的舌尖轻轻舔断了泛着光泽的水线，带着氤氲的眼角一挑，“嗯啊....你就这点能耐？”

轰的一下高瀚宇只觉得脑子炸了一般，果然应该干到这个小少爷哭喊着求饶才行。

高瀚宇彻底放弃了要温柔、不能伤害对方的这压抑做法，肏干的速度加快了近乎一倍，这才叫季肖冰嗯嗯啊啊的再道不出一句话。

但高瀚宇知道，这就是季肖冰想要的，明明是自己在上位，他却有种被人揉捏在手的不快感。

将这种被控制感化为动力，粗长的肉刃加速抽插着，咕啾咕啾的誓要将Omega体内源源不断的水全数鼓捣出来才罢休一般。

接连操弄的动作让季肖冰展露出发情期一般沉溺欲望的表情，高瀚宇完全被对方的饥渴吓到，从未标记过Omega，也从未见到过健康的AO交往应该是什么样的，对于季肖冰的过度主动简直大喜过望，“小少爷，想被我肏很久了吧，为什么一直不说？”

季肖冰哼哼唧唧，只见着高瀚宇嘴巴一开一合却听不清对方在说些什么，他一向精明的大脑已然为情欲侵蚀，直到高瀚宇顶撞的动作停下，季肖冰才欲求不满的集中精神去听高瀚宇到底在说什么。

“季小少爷，怎么不说话？问你呢，想被我干怎么不说？”高瀚宇故意吊着对方胃口，明明自己也在勃发边缘，却为了能欣赏对方哭唧唧求肏的样子狠心停下动作，谁叫对方眼眶含泪的模样实在太美，特别是被他肏到流泪。

可只要想到对方这一个月来，明明有自己在身边却还是隔着两间房在自慰，莫名气就不打一处来。Alpha的占有欲爆棚和身份悬殊的不安感，让高瀚宇希望听到季肖冰再三的承认，他要他。

季肖冰难耐不堪，浑身的燥热在即将释放的前一刻戛然而止，过度的灼热烧光了他的理智，湿漉漉的猫唇张合间轻轻道出撒娇一般的呢喃，“我明明好几次都和你暗示了......我看是你不想要我......”季肖冰说的好不委屈，确实孕期的Omega主动索求信息素，献吻数次，只有高瀚宇这个二愣子alpha才会单纯的以为对方真的仅仅需要一个“吻”。

高瀚宇皱眉根本还是回忆不起对方何时主动过，反而还被扣了不想干季肖冰的帽子，自然更为莫名，和对方脸差不多大的巴掌啪啪地就招呼在白嫩的臀肉上“我看你就是个小骗子，我怎么可能不想要你。我早就想死你这白白嫩嫩的小屁股了，想着你穿着西装在看台上勾引我的样子，想着你那天哭着喊着要给我生孩子的样子。季肖冰，你不能真的做我的Omega吗？”

季肖冰听着对方直白的话语不知觉得夹紧了后穴，肠肉紧缩得几乎可以感受到对方性器上的每一寸脉络，眸子如同被光影响的猫儿一般变大后又立刻恢复。用尽全身的力气将毫无防备的高瀚宇反推上他堆放在床铺上的软枕，维持着后穴相连的姿势，轻啄一口对方的唇，“我现在难道不是你的Omega吗，你摸着这儿再说一遍？”季肖冰难得霸道的拉过对方的手覆住自己微隆的小腹，里面躺着的是混合着两人血脉的孩子。

“高瀚宇，你是我季肖冰选的人，我认真和你说一遍，你就是我的alpha，我肚子里孩子的父亲，我决定过一辈子的人。”

高瀚宇咬住唇，看着骑在自己身上神色坚定的男人，此刻的季肖冰强硬的完全不似一个Omega。他不知如何道出自己的疑惑，为什么，为什么是他？

而季肖冰也没有解释的意图，就着骑在对方身上的姿势自主自发的扭起了腰，前后摆动着臀部吞吃体内的巨物，“停下你的胡思乱想，你现在要做的，就是好好满足你的Omega。”

“遵命。”虽然对方还是依旧什么都没有说，高瀚宇却觉得心里的大石头落了地。

覆在小少爷身上肏干的时候季肖冰已然漂亮的不像话，此刻骑在他身上更是魅惑加成。Alpha不要命似地释放着自己的信息素，他知道对方喜欢，那就给他。

“嗯...啊........好棒...这才....这才像个alpha....”季肖冰被对方顶的一颤一颤，额间的发丝垂落，他甚至有些控制不住骑乘的姿势，只能抓着高瀚宇主动伸出的手，与之紧紧相扣。

“哈.....你里边好紧....夹得我爽死了.......”高瀚宇回忆着生殖腔的所在地，他还想带给小少爷更多的快乐，圆润的龟头在蜜穴中四处戳刺，直到顶到某处软肉时对方瑟缩起身体，“嗯.....那里....哈.....好酸....啊.....”

“是好爽才对吧，我看你的小屁股恨不得直接把我的精液夹出来。”高瀚宇知道怀孕的 Omega无论如何都是不可能打开生殖腔口的，便肆无忌惮的用力专门攻击那一点，触感集中区域一下子迎来了超过量的刺激，一下就软了身子瘫伏在高瀚宇身上，下体打桩机一般的律动叫他几乎来不及换气，急促的呼吸喷洒在高瀚宇健硕的胸肌。

常年混迹于地下，男人的身上充满了不少伤疤，季肖冰有些心疼的拂过每一处凹凸不平的伤痕，小心舔舐过早已痊愈的死肉，竟让高瀚宇觉得有一丝麻痒。

只觉得自己还不够卖力，小少爷才会还有闲暇挑逗他身上的勋章，高瀚宇干脆卡住对方的腰身固定，恨恨地插进更深处，一路从前列腺到腔口再到结肠口。

“高瀚宇...瀚宇........嗯哈....烫....大肉棒干得好深.........要射了....嗯嗯哈.......好爽....”

“不深怎么让你爽呢，我还要多射几次，不能饿着我们宝宝。”一声宝宝不知叫的是孩子还是被他肏到哭泣的季小少爷，高瀚宇边说边掐着对方乳头，他还是知道怎么能让小少爷爽利的，“记住，下次再饿了，就找我，管饱，知道了吗？”

“啊哈……知道…知道了…你快射…射在骚穴里面……喂饱我……嗯啊…瀚宇……”

一下重重的顶弄直接将季小少爷鸡儿里的存货榨了出来，剧烈收缩的穴道也没让高瀚宇坚持多久，咕噜噜的依言射了对方一肚子。

滚烫的精液伴随着高潮让季肖冰的身体抖个不停，在alpha身上获得的高潮，被信息素填满的餍足感是什么都无法比拟的。

大口呼吸着烟草的味道，季肖冰所有的感官都好像退化，只剩下体交合处细密如电流一般的快感和耳畔高瀚宇胸膛在剧烈跳动的声音。

突然，还在余韵中的季肖冰感觉小腹有一阵抽搐，陌生的律动让他立刻想到什么，“.宝宝....宝宝好像动了！”

别说季肖冰，和他腹部紧紧相贴的高瀚宇也感受到了一丝动静，只见季肖冰撑着他的腹肌爬坐起来，摸着肚皮全神贯注的感受。

“你摸，真的动了！”季肖冰双眼反光，急忙拉过高瀚宇的手贴上腹部，让孩子另一个父亲也感受一下宝宝第一次展现出生命的活力。

两个准父亲一致露出傻气的笑容，几乎忘了他们上一秒还沉浸在无比淫靡的情欲之中。

待孩子短暂的活动结束后，高瀚宇的性器又重新恢复了精神，埋在对方的体内一跳一跳，“季少爷，再来几发?你看孩子吃饱，都会动弹了。再射两发，估计长得更快。”

季肖冰没想到高瀚宇居然还会开玩笑，这是一个好征兆，难得没有任何反抗，顺服的任由对方将他在自己的巢中干了一整夜。

明明四个月的身子，肚子却因为吃下过多精液鼓得仿若5、6个月的一样。

第二天醒来的时候已经接近中午，中秋节庆，老一辈的管事难得都回家了。高瀚宇给季肖冰掖好被子下楼的时候见到张婶留下的字条，冰箱里已经做好了今天的饭菜，锅子上的芋艿老鸭汤热一热就能喝。

想来他和季肖冰昨晚释放的信息素太过浓烈，让几位经人事的老人家都知道发生了什么才没有去打扰。

昨晚做得狠了高瀚宇也不确定季肖冰今天是否还能下得来床，干脆所有小菜夹了点加热后端上楼去。

再次推开门，季肖冰已经醒了，懵懵地靠在床头上发着呆，床边地上还残留着的大堆的枕头，每一只上面都或多或少沾有干涸泛黄的痕迹。

“吃饭了，你要先洗漱吗？”高瀚宇将餐盘端放至床头柜。

季肖冰摇了摇头，刚醒过来还没什么胃口，倒是看到高瀚宇只穿着一条睡裤的模样微红一丝脸颊，昨夜过度性爱的回忆涌上心头，当然还有对方期间缺乏安全感的眼神。

忍着腰部的酸软，季肖冰挪到床边，高瀚宇还没上手去扶就见对方打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出两份文件扔在床上，“你看下吧。”

高瀚宇疑惑地拿起偏薄的那本，饶是文化水平并不高也看得出这是一份医院的病例报告，“不完全标记”、“胚胎已成形”、“建议尽早去除标记”的字样赫然在目。

“你不是一直想知道我为什么不去标记吗？”拜昨天的性事所赐，季肖冰嗓音有些沙哑，“高宇？”

听到这两个字，高瀚宇的眼瞳迅速收缩，惊讶的干着季肖冰。而慵懒地瑟缩在嵌在被窝里的男人努了努嘴，示意对方看另外一份资料。

比起体检报告，这一本明显厚了许多，如果说人生是一本书，那这一本子资料就是高瀚宇这本书的目录，从小被几经转手的记录本。

“高瀚宇，原名高宇，3岁、8岁、14岁、17岁分别被贩卖给诈骗集团、黑社会、地下制毒场和地下拳场，已不自由身为兄弟抗下的8位数的债务，利滚利到天价。”说到这季肖冰停了停，“真不知道说你讲义气还是傻？”

高瀚宇快速的翻完，其中还夹着不少年少时高糊的照片，他不知道季肖冰居然对他的过去知之甚详。

“反正卖都卖了，他还有家庭，我一个人，死活不过一条命。”高瀚宇说得轻松，他知道那个兄弟现在过的很好就足够了，因为季肖冰甚至连对方目前的近况都一同调查清楚。

季肖冰爬出被窝，站到高瀚宇身边，轻柔的拂过对方为别人露出微笑的脸，“你很帅气，我在看台上第一眼见到你的时候就那么觉得，还有你的身体，说实话，没有Omega会拒绝一个这样的alpha。”季肖冰笑笑，高瀚宇面对他直白的夸奖明显有些无措，可能从小到大都没人那么夸奖过他，“但我是季肖冰，做我的alpha只有这些是不够的。要知道alpha一个简单的要求就可以对Omega造成足够深远的影响，这也是我一直不想暴露身份，一直没有寻找alpha的原因。而你，却在不恰好的时间出现，一切的一切都如此复合我的需求。”

“一开始我只是觉得一个能在Omega被诱导发情时还坚持做不完全标记的alpha意志力十分惊人，打消了消除标记的念头，想要看看你到底是个什么样的人。或许，是否是一个我可以完全掌控alpha。”季肖冰继续说道，“不过，最后让我下定决心的还是这里。”小少爷修长的指节点了点高瀚宇的左胸膛，“名誉、财富、内在价值，这一切对我来说都不及一颗善良、忠诚的心来得重要。或许你不能让季氏的股价涨停，但我确信你也绝对不会背叛我，利用你alpha的身份逼迫我干什么。”

高瀚宇身上还有许多细小的闪光点，他无法再一一道出，为了他出头也好，对家里的管事如同亲人也罢，就连常来院子串门的小野狗都和他打的火热。冷酷的外表下是对生活的热爱，从小恶劣的生存环境没有干扰这个人最纯粹的善意。

高瀚宇是一个优秀的alpha，一个优秀的人，毋庸置疑。

面对这样的人他怎能不动心。

“那么，高瀚宇先生，请问你愿不愿意和我和他组成一个家庭呢？”季肖冰指了指自己的肚皮，美好的猫唇弯起恰好的弧度。

没有开口回答，高瀚宇只是回以一个释然的笑容，打破了伴随他小半生的冰冷外壳，他真的可以有一个家了，一个美满过头的家。

季肖冰满意的侧头在对方的脸颊上留下轻轻的一吻，“中秋快乐，我的爱人。”

“中秋快乐，我的小少爷。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还是打了自己脸 本来讲好一定没有后续  
> 唯一的大A高瀚宇也没有了 呜呜呜

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，对 然后糕给饼做了一辈子保安和老公。  
> 老王家破产了，嗯，死的挺惨。  
> 老王：我难道不是最大的功臣？！  
> 不，摩尔时尚才是！


End file.
